justaddmagicfandomcom-20200215-history
The Cookbook
The Cookbook is a magical book filled with dangerous recipes that can have anything from sticking with your favorite celebrity to cursing your worst enemy. Its first appearance was in Just Add Magic and its last was in Just Add Goodbye Appearance The Cookbook is an old book that is said to be created sometime before the 16th century. On its cover, the design of a knife, fork, and spoon is in the middle, and surrounding it is a swirly design on each four corners. Since The Cookbook is old, most of its pages are wrinkled or torn, and are sticking out of the book. The Cookbook is infinite, so the pages of recipes take up a lot of space. Recipes A * A Guac Through Time * A Taste of Your Own Mochi B * Berry Barrier Bar * BFF PBJ * Big Mussels and Spinach * Birthday Cake * Bitter Truth Truffles * Brain Boosting Bolognese * Break the Bonds Borscht * Break the Bonds Jake-Rito * Back To The Future Fudge C * Can't Recall Caramel * Carrot Dupli-Cake * Chicken -N- Fixits * Chill Out Chalupas * Chipper Chocolate Chip Cookies * Cleaving Nut Clusters * Come Back Kombucha Tea * Curse-Breaking Candied Stone Fruit * Concur With Me Cookies D * Disappearing Dim Sum * E * Enchanting Apple Pie * End of Thyme Bread * Extract the Magic Mac 'N Cheese * * Fill-In-The-Bubble Gum * Find Your Key Lime Pie * First Frost Fig Ice Cream * Forget Me Garlic Knots * Funny Bone Baked Beans G * Genteel Sweet Tea * Get Out Of A (Dill) Pickle * Give Up What You Want Gumdrops * Go Away Gumbo H * Hazelnut Healing Tart I * I Can Recall Caramel Glazed Chicken * If These Walls Could Taco * In Your Head Banana Bread * Itchy Ice Cream * Ida's Curse K * Kick-Em-Out Chicken Soup * Keep the Cookbook Casserole L * Last-Ditch Layer Cake * Lay Waste Lunar Lollipops * Lazy Lasagna * Lemon Lie-m Mints * Lost and Found-ue M * Magnetic Mango Bars * Magnetic Pull-ed Pork Sandwiches * Make-it-Visible Vinegar Pie * Memory Mallows * Mind Peering-Peppermints * Miso-Person's Soup N * Noteworthy Horchata * Nighty Night Noodles O * Off-The-Trail Mix * Off-Your-Chest Cheddar Biscuits P * P.O.V. Popcorn * Path finding Pretzel Sticks * Pay Attention Potato Chips * Pay Back Pancakes * Pho-tographic Memory (Soup) * Pick-A-Date Dates * Protein Protection Shake * Pluot Macaroons (Ida's Curse) R * Raise the Wall Roasted Tomatoes * Remove The STAIN-gus Burgers * Remember magic Quiche * Root Beer Float Away S * Scramble Her Vision Bacon and Eggs * Settle the Beef Sandwich * Shut 'Em Up Shortcake * Single Serving Cinnamon Brownie Bites * Solve the Clues-Cous * Speed Sprinting Stromboli * Speed-Up Spinach Soufflé * Spice Detector Simple Syrup * Spice - see carrot Sticks * Spill the Beans * Stop the Leek Soup * Stop Time Thai Curry * Slow Caramel Turtles T * Take Back Tamarind Juice * Tele-Pâté * Track Fluffy * Trust me Tabouli * Twice Baked Spicy Do-Over Sole * Teleporting tamales U * Unscrambled Eggs * under the sea lobster rolls W * Walk through Wall-fles * Walk-In-My-Shoes Schnitzel * Wide Awake Beef Wellington * Worst Party Ever Whipped Cream Y * young again cookies Category:Items Category:When made